


And Love You Shall Find

by rahelawriter, spotty_lion



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Furry, Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Love, Lube, M/M, Men Crying, Moaning, Orgasm, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scars, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tails, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: Cid and the Warrior of Light return to the Doman Enclave, still reeling from the truths surrounding the Bozja Incident revealed in Gangos.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503377
Kudos: 11





	And Love You Shall Find

**Author's Note:**

> This was adapted from a roleplay between myself (writing for Cid) and Jack, (writing for his WoL) that happened all the way back in April, but with his permission I decided to edit it into a proper fanfic; so there's writing from both of us in the fic below. Enjoy!

_Jack had kept a careful eye on Cid since their business had, temporarily, finished in Gangos. He had noticed how Cid had wanted to leave straight after the ordeal and it had been Jack who had planted heavy hands on tired shoulders and told him to rest for a moment before going anywhere. Worry gnawed at his stomach, icy teeth sinking into his skin, knowing how Cid got when he was distressed, knowing how he could shut down and focus on building and tinkering for hours on end. Jack didn't want that to happen, not today, not now. Cid needed company, and with Urianger unable to come home, only Jack would be able to give that to him._

_“I’ll ask Hien if we can have a spare room, just for the night,” Jack stated as they neared the Doman Enclave, not leaving any room for argument. “I don't want you flying back on your own, not in this state.”_

With a heavy sigh, Cid sank down to sit upon the borrowed futon. His eyes tired, his shoulders sagging, his elbows leaning on his knees. All he wanted was to lay down and sleep, but he’d now had hours to ruminate on everything that had happened. And on the truths that revealed themselves in the darkest depths of his own mind…

_“Cid Garlond, bringer of ruin. Herald of ash. Your father must be proud.”_

_The cold, blue fire in the eyes of the vessel that had once been Midas nan Garlond…_

As much as Cid didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t deny it any longer. What Gaius told him in the Praetorium was the truth. Bahamut really had tempered his father. And this thrall had shot his own son, just before deliberately annihilating himself, the entire city of Bozja, and every man, woman, and child in it… Jack's homeland…

But Jack—sweet, caring Jack—never left his side on the flight from Gangos to the Doman Enclave. And the temptation to collapse into his love’s warm fur was a persistent one. But out of consideration for the shuttle pilot and anyone else who happened to be around, Cid wanted to wait until they were somewhere private…

And now that they were alone, neither was sure what to say or do.

Cid broke the silence, sighing through his nose, and he glanced up towards the hrothgar. Smiling weakly, he said, "Good thinking on the guest room, Jack. I fear if I tried to fly home in this condition, I'd send the Excelsior nose-diving into the ocean…"

A half-hearted chuckle, in an attempt to lighten the mood, to no avail. But upon realizing such, he then undid and shrugged off his jacket, and pulled off his undershirt and goggles, setting all of it on the floor. Scooting to the far side of the futon, and made room for Jack to join him.

Jack smiled at the familiar sight of Cid’s reclining body, of his skin seeming to shine under the lamplight. Cid hardly ever allowed himself to be so vulnerable in this way…

Taking the invitation to lay down next to his boyfriend, Jack lay a hand on Cid's side, resisting the urge to pull him in and hold him tight, wanting Cid to set the pace. He _did,_ however, press his lips to the Garlean third eye that rested on his forehead, and that feeling alone was enough to make Cid shiver.

Finally, Jack quietly asked, “D'you wanna talk about it now? I hate seeing you hurting like this…”

Cid smiled again at his lover’s prodding, though this time the expression was far more genuine. "You're… far too good to me, Jack. Really. You've already seen my inner demons…"

_'How does it feel to know such calamity follows in your wake? That your failings bring death to all you hold dear?'_

_Cid began to unravel at the illusory Varis’ words, but Jack put himself between them without the slightest bit of hesitation…_

He set his jaw, and corrected himself: "No, you _fought_ my inner demons. And you _won."_ Just when his mind was in danger of splitting itself apart again from the agonizing grief, just like it had five years ago… Jack held him together. "That in itself means more than you know…”

Cid trailed off, and closed what was left of the gap between them, wrapping his arm around the hrothgar's waist and pulling himself against the furry body. And Jack—setting aside his fury with Midas for all the pain he’d put Cid through, with or without Bahamut’s influence—returned the embrace, pressing Cid close to him, finally engulfing him in all the love and comfort he’d wanted to give him for the entirety of the day.

“I'd do it all again, if I had to,” the hrothgar said, rubbing his nose against the crown of Cid's head. “To keep you safe.”

Cid was completely engulfed in Jack's embrace; so small in the other man's arms. "I… Really don’t deserve you… My memories showed you a twisted, scrambled-up vision of your long-destroyed home, and you’re worried about _me…_ "

A small amount of moisture reached Cid’s lashes before he rubbed them away and buried his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, shaking as he wrenched his fingers into his fur. 

“Shhh,” the soothing noise slipped from between his teeth as the hrothgar slowly ran his paws up and down Cid’s back. And once he began to rumble with a deep, low purr, Jack felt Cid relax in his arms, to the point where he thought for a moment that the purring had put him to sleep.

But then, he felt Cid nuzzling his forehead against him, losing himself in the feeling of Jack’s fluff against his third eye. Cid leaned upwards to run his fingers through Jack's hair, brushing it aside to lay soft, light kisses along his jaw…

Continuing to purr, now in pleasure, Jack enjoyed the warmth growing in his belly, returning the motion of finger-combing his love’s hair. As soft as it was now, he was hard-pressed to remember a time when it hadn't been so well-kept.

How far they had come since that day in the ramshackle church…

Cid finally broke the silence, his voice uncertain. “Hey, Jack…?”

“Mm?”

Scooting just slightly away so he could look Jack in the eye, he began, a bit shyly, “I… I feel safe with you. Safer than I’ve ever felt around anyone…”

That was enough to put a smile on Jack’s face; he stroked his thumb along Cid's cheekbone, and began to lean in before being stopped:

“H-hold on, I’m not done.”

Cid felt heat rising to his face, not sure how to word his request. He just knew that he wanted, needed, to feel the kind of safety and love that only Jack could give him; the kind of love he could tangibly feel, not something vague and erratic that could be altered by his mind's delirium.

Cid’s hand laid itself on Jack’s side and trailed downward. "Jack, I, want you to just… take me. All the way. Love me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Please…?"

Jack’s fur lifted with embarrassment at both the touch and the request; he asked, “Are you sure? You know I love nothing more than being inside you, hearing you moan... But... are you sure, after what happened today?”

"It's okay," Cid reassured, stroking his nails through the fur on Jack's neck, before guiding Jack's giant hand to rest on the smaller man's hip. "I want this." He wanted to rest his exhausted mind and not think about anything but his sweet, wonderful lion-man. 

A moment of hesitation before Jack finally said, “Okay.”

With that, Cid wasted no time in rolling onto his back to unlace his breeches and smallclothes, and relieve himself of both. His cock, Jack noticed, was about at half-mast; the purring had more of an effect that he’d anticipated. He swallowed at the sight of Cid lying flat before him, so submissive and pliant. He had no intention to keep him waiting, so he in turn sat up and removed his own robes and smallclothes. Cid, for his part, kept a lingering eye on the red cock just starting to poke out of its sheath, before Jack settled his body over Cid's.

But then Jack’s eyes fell upon a mark on his love’s body that he never really understood until today--only visible if one knew to look for it--a faded, circular blemish on Cid’s abdomen that not even Cid himself could remember the origin of, but assumed was the result of some kind of accident with a mechanical school project…

But now, they both knew what the mark was: the scar from the bullet wound that his own father had put there. His fur bristled as he remembered. 

_Cid's fear, his Cid, curling around himself, clutching his stomach as the pain, the phantom pain that he remembered, rippled through him. The clenched teeth, the screwed-shut eyes, his cheek wet with his own blood, Jack would remember it until his dying day._

He lowered his head to kiss and nose against the scar, not realising that he was crying until he saw the splash of a tear on Cid's belly.

"Ah--!" Feeling the drop on his skin, Cid immediately sat himself up and, though the positioning was awkward, leaned into Jack's hunched-over back to hug him. "Jack, _Jaaack,_ you big softie, it's okay, I promise it doesn't hurt anymore…"

Jack swallowed and wiped at his face with his hand. “I know, I just… That bastard…” He was so _furious_ at Midas. Tempering or no tempering, Midas nan Garlond had hurt Cid— _his own son_ —in ways that went even deeper than a bullet wound. He took a shuddering breath, and raised his head to nuzzle Cid's chest. “And seeing you in all that pain, while I couldn't help... That hurt... so much.”

Feeling another sharp pang of guilt that his delirium had so deeply upset his dear Warrior, Cid couldn't bring himself to say anything, and only stroked his fingers through Jack's mane. He wasn't sure if the confirmation that his father wasn't acting of his own will, but Bahamut's, made the revelations better or worse. But even so, he never even noticed…

“We don’t have to go all the way, if you’re not feeling up to it,” Cid murmured. “If you don’t want to, then just having you close by is enough.”

Jack sighed through his nose and leaned into his boyfriend, his muzzle lingering close to Cid's crotch; Cid’s breath hitched as he felt the hot breath against his cock. “No, I want to. You wanted comfort sex, and that's what we'll do.” Jack said matter-of-factly, before reaching out with his tongue to lick the head of Cid's cock.

Cid immediately gritted his teeth to keep from hissing as he felt the familiar sandpaper-like roughness of Jack's tongue scratching the helm. He watched his length disappear into his lover’s leonine maw, and despite the racing of his heart, he made every effort to not move a muscle as he shuddered and gripped the other man's fur as he went from semi-hard to full mast.

Pushing the thoughts of the day down as far as he could, Jack focused only on sucking Cid's cock. He immersed himself, surrounded himself with his boyfriend's pleasure, making it all he knew, his only purpose in this moment, in his life. He gripped Cid's hips, his claws digging into his flesh. He bobbed his head, wrapping his tongue around the Garlean's shaft, hitting all the spots that he knew made Cid whimper. And then a purr rumbled from his chest, the vibrations sinking into Cid's skin.

Panting for breath from the heat that had blushed upon his face, Cid entwined his fingers within Jack's mane and clenched his hands to keep his hips from twitching; they both had to be careful to avoid making an already bad day even worse with unfortunate injuries involving Cid’s cock and Jack’s razor-sharp fangs. But even so, he loved the indescribable feeling of Jack's rough, cat-like tongue, and he could swear upon the deeply soul-soothing magic that stemmed from the vibrations of his purring. 

After a short while of that, Cid whimpered, "Nnn, Jack, I-I-ah… Want to, suck on you, too…"

“Mmmm, you taste so good though…” Jack pouted for all of a moment before pulling off of Cid's dick with a small ‘popping’ sound. Obliging the request, the hrothgar leaned back and spread his legs, with his cock half out of his sheath and already starting to ache.

"I think I've got an idea," Cid said under his breath, before scooting himself up to Jack's reclining form and turning around and positioning himself so that Jack’s head was between Cid’s thighs. Now, Cid leaned forward until he was laying flat on top of the hrothgar's ample torso; with some adjustment, Jack’s thick, ruddy cock was within reach of Cid’s mouth, and Cid's rear end was exposed and (hopefully) within reach of Jack's head. 

"Is this close enough for you to taste?” Cid asked, looking back to confirm that he’d correctly accounted for their size difference. “You might still need to lean up a bit.”

“It’s fine, love. Better than fine, in fact,” Jack rumbled in delight at the view of Cid's ass in his face. He put his hands on the Garlean's thighs and pulled him back so that his nose pushed between the plump cheeks, snuffling a little, inhaling the scent that was so unmistakably Cid.

But as incredible as the sensation felt, it also reminded Cid that he’d forgotten something vital on the other side of the world. “--Oh, hells, godsdammit…”

“What?” Jack asked, suddenly alarmed.

Cid groaned, and flushed with embarrassment. “I didn’t think to bring any lube with me. Do you have any?”

Jack chuckled, and reassured, “I'm sure I packed some; I'll get it in a minute, let me just…” And instead of finishing the sentence, he lathed his tongue over Cid's entrance, loosening the rim enough to push his tongue inside.

“—Aaah!” Cid gasped aloud, his voice reaching a new octave when Jack pulled him close and began lavishing his entrance with adoration in the form of sandpapery licks. It was the sort of feeling that one would never expect to find arousing, but the friction on his sensitive skin was like a match being struck to start a fire in his groin. It felt so good, he nearly forgot the cock right in front of him. But even glancing up and seeing it was enough to make him crave it. He had to stretch and crane his neck to reach, but soon, the pointed tip of Jack’s cock was within his lips. The salty taste and the warm flesh filled his mouth, and he all but sighed in contentment at the feeling of it all...

Jack groaned in delight as he felt Cid's mouth envelope his cock. He shifted a little to try and make the stretch easier for his boyfriend. He thrust his tongue in and out of Cid, stretching him, tasting him, savouring him. His hands went roaming all over Cid's body, from his back to his plump ass, sometimes digging his claws in and scratching at his skin. Jack practically snarled with excitement at the thought of sinking inside Cid, of knotting him, turning him on even more…

… Meanwhile, Cid was imagining the exact same thing as he needily suckled Jack’s cock, bobbing his head, massaging the shaft to coax out the knot that he was determined to take.

Jack's moaning became louder and more prominent as Cid increased his ministrations around his cock. He whined as he felt his cock slide out of his sheath fully, sensitive and prickling with need; and the feeling of Cid’s tongue sliding against it made Jack buck his hips upwards a little, the pointed tip hitting the back of the hyur’s throat.

Taking that involuntary reaction as a hint, Cid proceeded to grip the knot with both hands, relax his throat and push the cock as deep into his mouth as possible, deepthroating Jack with increasing speed.

Jack _gasped,_ his tongue slipping out of Cid for a moment, as he felt his boyfriend's throat clench around his cock. _“Hnnn,_ hells’ _bells,_ Cid, y-you sure you're alright with doing that…?”

Unable to answer verbally with the cock in his mouth, Cid communicated his affirmative answer with two small squeezes of Jack's knot, prompting another purr out of the hrothgar. His throat and jaw might be sore tomorrow, but Cid knew what he was doing. The taste of precum on his tongue was a bitter sort of saltiness but it did little to slow him down. In fact, his lover's little gasps and moans only motivated him to go faster.

Accepting the answer, Jack nodded and kept licking deeper into Cid's entrance, thrusting as fast as he could with his tongue. He chanced a small buck of his hips, feeling Cid's throat accept him a little deeper, felt it clench around him. And Cid felt his whole body burning with arousal; the cock fucking his throat and the rough tongue invading his entrance didn’t let up, pushing the smaller man to his limit, until…

With one final thrust on both fronts, Jack pulled out of Cid, giving one last quick lick to his red center with the flat of his tongue. Cid coughed a few times, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth with the red cock; his throat was a bit sore, as predicted. But, for once, it was a good kind of sore…

“Can I get the lube now?” Jack asked, and Cid could hear the smile in his purr. “Wanna stretch out this cute little hole of yours.”

Cid mustered a grin, rolled off of him, and panted out with his voice slightly hoarse, "Hah… A-absolutely. Do you, do you want me on my back, or, or my front…?"

Getting up from the futon to search through his bag, Jack hummed in thought. “Your back,” he said, as he pulled out the bottle. “Can see your handsome face then.”

A sheepish look crossed Cid's face, as if this were the first time he'd ever been called 'handsome.' The smaller man coughed again, and reclined onto the futon, spreading his legs apart and giving Jack a look that could almost be described as 'puppy-eyed.' Chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing, he gulped as he kept his eyes on the massive paw that would be stretching him out…

Jack sat back down, Cid’s ministrations having left his cock heavy and aching. Looming over him, Jack couldn't help but take a moment to admire their size difference, and he still marveled how Cid found it in himself to take the hrothgar inside of him. Smiling slightly, the hrothgar appreciatively touched his hand to Cid’s throat, gently rubbing and massaging it a little with his thumb.

And then he poured some lube into his hand, and coated his padded finger in it. Before lowering it to begin to press inside Cid, as gently as he was able to.

But gentle though it was, with a partner of Jack’s size, even just the one finger was practically the average girth and length of a smaller race’s cock. Cid shuddered and clenched around the probing digit, biting his lip to keep from moaning loud enough to wake the entire Enclave… But the pain was quick to give way to a pleasant bliss, and Cid nodded that he was okay for more.

“You’re so cute…” Jack cooed, slowly twisting his finger inside Cid, stroking along his inner walls, drawing a whimper out of him. Continuing to tease, Jack crooked his finger just right, and made Cid reflexively thrust his hips into the air. With the aid of the lube, the next finger slipped in easily, and Jack’s thrusts picked up the pace. When Cid seemed to be getting close to the edge, Jack kept still for a moment, allowing Cid to adjust and relax before spreading the first two fingers apart to open him up for a third.

Cid felt the pressure in his groin only grow more potent as Jack’s fingers breached deeper, twisting and stretching and thrusting. As valiantly as he tried to keep control of himself, his hips bucked and his limbs twitched from the intensity of the feeling, and he had to bite down on his fist to keep himself from getting too loud…

… Until finally, a _fourth_ finger from Jack's _enormous godsdamned hand_ started working and edging its way in. The width of the hrothgar’s knuckles seemed to split him in half, and Cid could barely see from the stars in his eyes. And those fingers began applying a rhythmic pressure to his prostate, and just to finish him off, Jack leaned forward and kissed Cid's third eye.

"Hnn, _hnn,_ I, hah, Jack, I'm--! _Haa--! NNNGH…!!!"_

And he broke. A thick spurt of white fluid erupted from Cid's cock and splattered all across his chest as he came.

“Oh…” Jack blinked in surprise at the intensity of Cid’s orgasm; keeping his fingers still inside him, he leaned back to look at the mess he’d made of his boyfriend. And what a mess he was; gasping for breath, hair stuck to his forehead from the sheen of sweat over him, silver eyes unfocused and fluttering between open and closed. Admiring his handiwork, Jack lowered his muzzle and licked a long slow stripe through the cum on Cid's chest, making sure to catch a nipple with his tongue. “Good boy…” he crooned.

Finally it seemed that that had brought Cid back to reality. The stimulation made him clench his inner walls around the thick digits still inside him, and that in turn made his waist involuntarily jerked up once again. Squirming and whimpering, he hissed a soft little, "Fuck."

Jack made a chuffing noise deep in his throat at that, and promptly curled a finger to press against Cid’s prostate again. Another whine of _“Fuuuck!”_ escaped the oversensitive Garlean, along with a second, weaker spurt of cum.

“You’re adorable,” Jack said, with an unrepentantly delighted grin. A brief pause, silent save for Cid’s heavy breathing “Do you need to pause a minute before we keep going, or…?”

“Nn, I’m fine,” Cid reassured. “Let me just…”

A bit shakily, Cid adjusted both himself and a pillow or two so that his head and neck would be supported. And as Jack watched him do that, he wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock, and pumped it a few times so as to relieve some of the pressure. He let out a quiet moan as he fingered his sheath a little, hissing at the sensitivity there. That in turn, was enough to arouse Cid once again, biting his lip at the tantalizing sight and musky scent of Jack’s cock.

Noticing the desperately hungry look that Cid was giving the massive length, Jack wryly smiled, and made a show of stroking it, groaning loudly. Though he sat patiently, waiting for Cid’s permission, he rolled his hips and thrust into his hand in such a teasingly slow way that Cid immediately got the message of what would happen the very moment he did.

Like a hungry lion licking his chops at the sight of his prey--prey that he had spent so long stalking and could finally, finally sink into…

Cid gulped, and spread his legs wide to make himself an 'easy meal' for his 'predator.' Seeing the glint in Jack’s eye, his voice shook with anticipation, as he gave the verbal confirmation:

"R-right. I'm ready…"

At once, Jack leapt onto him--he began by at once pushing two fingers into Cid's entrance to make sure he was still stretched out enough for Jack to push into him.

And then he did.

_“Haaaaah…!”_

Though the friction of the penetration was greatly reduced by the large amount of lubrication, taking Jack was always a stretch. So the hrothgar pushed in slowly; just the head of his cock at first, moaning low as he thrust gently deeper inside his boyfriend. He dropped his head to Cid's shoulder, fangs grazing flushed skin, the dull scratch leaving behind red parallel lines in their wake. Cid shuddered and cursed under his breath, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, and his legs around his waist.

Jack took a chance and gave a sharper thrust, making Cid _yelp_ as his cock breached deeper. He asked, “You okay? Let me know if you want me to pull out at any time.”

“I, I’m fine, it feels good,” Cid reassured, stroking his fingers through Jack's back fur. “No, better than good. Don’t hold back, I wouldn't have asked for a knotting if I weren't ready for a long night.”

Wordlessly, Jack nodded and pushed in again, just over halfway in now; the small swell of his knot ached and throbbed, and he knew that it would be the hardest part to get inside. So he kept taking it slow, kept his muzzle at Cid’s neck, kissing him and lathing his tongue over his skin to comfort him, relax him, let him know that he was okay, that he was loved. 

And somehow, _gentleness_ surprised Cid more than roughness would have. He was ready to get fucked in half, but he wasn't ready for being kissed and licked and _doted on_ like this. Cid squirmed and shivered, pursing his lips shut to keep from whimpering, his body not prepared to receive the tender, loving care it needed.

Jack nosed Cid’s cheek, purring, his hips still working to push the entire length of his cock in. _“Make some noise,”_ he crooned into Cid’s ear, before his voice tilted, growling around the edges of his possessive statement, thrusting harder to make his point. _“I want to hear you... I want everyone to know exactly what we’re doing, I want them all to know that you’re mine.”_

And the deep, reverbing growl and hot breath on his skin, commanding him to make noise was, on its own, enough to make Cid obey. He shuddered, and nodded.

The hrothgar made another single, hard thrust--so hard that his furred hips met the sweaty skin of Cid’s ass. He pushed himself up onto his knees, taking care not to jostle Cid too much, lest it hurt. He grabbed Cid’s thighs and pushed them forward against his chest, squeezing them tight enough to dig in his claws. Showing his fangs, Jack gave Cid with a mischievous grin.

“You ready?”

The pulsing cock in his ass, the heat of his lover's giant body, clawed hands pricking his skin and his own body nearly being folded in half… All of that should have been overwhelming to Cid’s senses, and yet… 

In normal situations, Cid disliked having things being out of his control. But being at the mercy of one of his and Jack’s foes was markedly different from being at the mercy of Jack himself. He trusted Jack.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his lower body again, and signalled, "Right, I'm ready."

Jack’s grin grew impossibly wide, his fangs glinting against the light of the lamps. He started slow and steady, pulling all the way out before pushing back in, all the way to the hilt, his heavy and aching balls slapping against Cid’s ass. But more than anything else, Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of Cid's face, that handsome face that he loved so much, that face that was twisting with pleasure and moaning for him.

The sight was enough to make his pace faster, pulling Cid’s hips closer as Jack started letting go. His teeth bared, jaw parted as he groaned his pleasure, ears pricked up to listen for Cid’s own noises. His tail came up to wrap around Cid’s ankle—Jack once told Cid that hrothgar mates would often intertwine their tails during lovemaking, as a sign of intimacy. Or, even when their mate lacked a tail, their own tail would curl around the mate’s leg.

And now, Jack panted and shuddered as the speed and intensity of his thrusting blurred the lines between _lovemaking_ and _breeding._

But somewhere in the corner of Jack’s mind, past the feral beast that was howling at him to take this man-- _knot him, claim him, pump him full of his seed_ \--there lingered the worry that he was being too rough. That his girth would be too much and he might tear; the notion of hurting Cid was unbearable even on days when Jack _hadn’t_ seen him in such intense physical and emotional agony…

… Then, as if sensing Jack’s hesitation even though the pistoning into him never let up, Cid’s expression slowly formed a delirious half-grin. He keenly felt the pressure building in his groin, with Jack’s girth spearing and stretching him, sending shockwaves through his entire body with every thrust. But as good as it felt, he wanted more. In a raspy, rising voice, the Garlean desperately urged the Bozjan, “Come on, love... I-I know, you’re pent up, I can feel those balls... Use me, use me until they’re empty...!”

That permission having been granted without him asking for it, Jack growled, long and low, as he well and truly let loose. Claws digging into Cid’s thighs hard enough to break skin, his hips seemed to be just a blur, now, from the sheer force of the hrothgar’s powerful body. The sound of his balls slapping hard against Cid’s ass filled the room, coupled with one’s moans and the other’s snarls.

Cid threw his head back, helpless whimperings of Jack’s name escaping his throat. He knew he was going to be sore and boneless and aching by morning, and he didn't care, he loved it. He loved that Jack was folding his body heels-over-head and rutting him into senselessness. The monstrously powerful thrusts collided dead-on with his sweet spot, sending him over the edge again with a strangled gasp. He needed this, he needed to feel this rush, to lose himself in a good feeling for a change. To be left raw, and sore, and exhausted, but given some kind of catharsis in knowing that he was loved... “Don’t, don’t stop...! I, I can take it...!”

There it was. The moans that Jack had been wanting to hear.

 _“Good boy, good boy, good boy,''_ he chanted quietly as he kept pounding into his boyfriend, keeping his aim steady at that sweet spot, hoping to pull a third orgasm from him before he found his own; he could feel a downright insistent pulsing in his knot, demanding entrance into Cid, so ready to inflate and lock them together. Soon… soon he would be able to fill his boyfriend, his mate…

Eyes now rolling into the back of his head, Cid’s legs involuntarily squirmed as Jack’s precise thrusts sent a steady flow of cum dripping out of his cock and onto his chest. Moans growing ever more desperate, he blearily opened his eyes, looking up to Jack. He knew he was close too, just about to cum and knot him and fill him to the brim. Too overwhelmed to bother with words, Cid instead pleaded to be held by reaching his hand up to curl around the back of his lover's neck, to coax him downwards.

Jack smiled, knowing just what it was that his boyfriend needed. In one swift movement, he scooped Cid up by his waist and brought him close to his broad, furry chest, holding him tight, still thrusting up into him. Knowing what was coming, Cid desperately clung to Jack as he readied himself and relaxed as best as he could. Jack pushed hard, and with that final thrust, Cid’s tight ring of muscle stretched enough to allow Jack's knot to slip through. 

"Nnnngh…!" Cid came again just from that, cum splattering into Jack’s chest fur.

And less than a second later, Jack finally allowed himself to cum, his knot swelling to a truly staggering size just within Cid’s entrance. And the beastly instincts took over, and the hrothgar sunk his fangs into Cid’s shoulder to keep him still and submissive while his innards were flooded with thick ropes of seed. He moaned as he felt blood on his tongue, the blood of his mate, of his truest love.

The bite wasn’t a deep one, but the shock of the pain combined with the intensity of the burning, pulsing knot threatening to tear him in half, caused Cid to bury his face into Jack's neck fur and scream, his entire body trembling with the effort not to move.

Jack stayed still for a few more moments, panting hard, whole body heaving. And then, a bit sheepishly, he took his fangs out of Cid's shoulder as gently as he could. Examining the wounds, he grimaced at the sight of the bloodied holes that he had left. He’d heal, but Jack was still embarrassed.

Cid, however, had gone slack, his face still buried in Jack’s mane as he weakly panted for breath. His skin had flushed red, and his hair was stuck to it from all the sweat.

Ears flicking in concern for his love, Jack ran his nails through Cid’s hair, and asked “Cid? You okay? I kinda… lost myself there a bit…”

Silvery eyes fluttered open, and Cid lifted his head to look at Jack; he winced slightly as each movement of his oversensitive body jostled the massive appendage plugging him up.

“Jack…” He breathed, blearily staring into his love’s eyes. “I… I don’t know… what to say…”

Purring again, Jack relaxed his hold on Cid, delicately shifting themselves so that the two could lay down together without separating. “Then don’t say anything. So long as my mate is safe, nothing else matters…”

_‘His mate…’_

Cid had always been touched from the very first time that Jack called him that; but tonight, after everything that had happened today, it was as if the whole weight of that sentiment had suddenly fallen upon his heart. The love and belonging and safety he thought he'd never truly felt. And he began feeling ten thousand things at once, not the least of which was a stinging behind his eyes.

“Jack,” he breathed out, shakily, “Thank you… I love you…”

"I love you too. More than anything." With a content little smile, Jack laid one more kiss upon Cid’s forehead, pulled the futon’s blanket over themselves, and turned off the lamp.

After a brief silence in the darkness, Cid remarked:

“We’ll… probably need to apologize… to Lord Hien for all the noise, in the morning… And definitely wash the futon, too…”

“I’ll do it,” Jack reassured. “You’ve earned the right to a lazy day. You don’t need to put every little thing on your shoulders.”

A small, amused puff escaped Cid. “That’s rich, coming from you…”

“… It’s something we can both work on.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, between this and "Feline and Canine," (aka my OTHER knotting fic) Hien's house sure seems to be a popular place for furries to get laid…
> 
> But thanks so much to Jack, for both the RP, and for letting me edit and publish it! You rule. ♥︎


End file.
